


The Scholar

by orphan_account



Series: The Black Family King [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, John Wick (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken, PAYDAY (Video Games)
Genre: Anxious Racetrack Higgins, Continental Hotel (John Wick), Deaf Racetrack Higgins, Future Relationships, Hogwarts Inter-House Friendships, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Oblivious David Jacobs, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Pureblood Harry Potter, Pureblood Politics (Harry Potter), Slytherin Harry Potter, Stephen Strange & Wong Friendship, Time Magic, Time Travel, Wizarding Politics (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23982997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Harry's Second Year begins as Arcturus delves into darker Magic to find a way to change Harry's soulmate after finding out what would happen if Harry marries Barty Crouch Jr.Stephen Strange tries to figure out how the entire world traveled over a decade into the past as the Avengers Initiative is created when Loki appears on Earth.Heimdell stands guard on the Bifrost Bridge as Odin tries even harder to keep a secret from Thor when it is discovered Loki still lives.The Dentist makes contact with the Payday Gang under Arcturus' orders.The Newsies of New York try to adapt to their new world, as Race and Romeo search for their adoptive father.
Relationships: Alicia Spinnet/George Weasley, Angelina Johnson/Fred Weasley, Arcturus Black III/Original Male Character(s), Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Charon/Winston (John Wick), Crutchie/Jack Kelly, Daphne Greengrass/Blaise Zabini, David Jacobs & Jack Kelly, David Jacobs/Romeo (Newsies), Hank Pym & Hope Van Dyne, Harry Potter & Stephen Strange, Harry Potter/?, Justin Finch-Fletchley/Ernie Macmillan, Narcissa Black Malfoy/Evan Rosier, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood, Racetrack Higgins & Romeo (Newsies), Regulus Black/Lucius Malfoy, Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins, Terry Boot/Anthony Goldstein, Theodore Nott/Original Male Character(s), Tracey Davis/Zacharias Smith
Series: The Black Family King [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628464
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do comment and tell me what you think.

**Black Castle**

** Unknown, England **

** 29th August 1992 **

Harry looked up as Arcturus entered the library looking exhausted, he asked,"What's wrong grandfather?"

"Just after the battle I have been weaker then normal and get exhausted quicker. Anyway, on Monday and Friday of every week of when I will be teaching at Hogwarts, we shall have private lessons. We start today with Greek mythology."

"Ok. What myth?"

"Theseus and the Minotaur." Arcturus raised his hand and the curtains snapped shut as the fire darkened."Minos, King of Crete was a man who was feared by his own people and other kingdoms. When he demanded something he recieved it whether it was precious, expensive or rare. It was as if he was blessed by the gods themselves. Now, inside his colossal palace lay a labyrinth. Inside the labyrinth was a Minotaur of legend. The humans trapped in the labyrinth would traverse the vast prison till they met the Minotaur and were savaged by it. Then every year, Minos demanded that the City of Athens provided seven young men and seven young women. One year the Prince Theseus asked,'Father, why do we send several young people to Crete every year? And why don't they return?'

'If we don't send them then Minos would wage a war on us. A war we wouldn't win. And they don't go there to be slaves but the be fed to the Minotaur.' His father the wise King Aegeus answered.

'Father, this is terrible! We cannot allow this to continue. I will go to Crete myself and defeat the Minoutaur.' Theseus shouted in reply.

Try as he did, Aegeus couldn't change his son's mind. Even when the King had reminded his son that others had been foolhardy enough to swear the same.

Finally Aegeus agreed,"Then I wish you luck. I shall watch for you every day, if you are successful change the sails from black to white so that I will know you are safe.'

When the ship boarded in Crete, King Minos himself came to look at the young people. He jeered,'Is all Aegeus can offer? I will probably have to ask for extra next year to feed the Minotaur. Who shall go first?'

'I will go first. I am Theseus, Prince of Athens and I do not fear what is within the walls of your maze.'

'Those are brave words for one so young and so feeble. But the Minotaur will soon have you between its horns. Guards, open the labyrinth and send him in.'

Standing behind the king, listening, was his daughter, Ariadne. From the moment she set eyes on Theseus, Ariadne fell in love with him. As she listened to her father goading and taunting the young prince, she decided that she would help him. As he entered the labyrinth and the guards walked away, she called softly to him.

'Theseus, take this,' she whispered. 'Even if you kill the Minotaur, you will never find your way out again.'

She threw him a great ball of string and he tied one end of it to the entrance. He smiled at her, turned and began to make his way into the maze, the string playing out behind him as he went.

Theseus walked carefully through the dark, foul-smelling passages of the labyrinth, expecting at any moment to come face-to-face with the creature. He did not have long to wait. Turning a corner, with his hands held out in front of him feeling his way, he suddenly touched what felt like a huge bony horn.

In an instant his world turned upside-down, quite literally. He was picked up between the Minotaur's horns and tossed high into the air. When he landed on the hard cold stone, he felt the animal's huge hooves come down on his chest. Every last breath seemed to be knocked out of him and he struggled to stay alive in the darkness.

But Theseus was no ordinary man. He was the son of the King, he was brave and he was stubborn. As the Minotaur bellowed in his ear and grabbed at him with its hairy arms, Theseus found a strength which he did not know he possessed.

He grabbed the animal's huge horns, and kept on twisting the great head from side to side. As the animal grew weak, Theseus gave one almighty tug on the head, turning it almost right around. The creature's neck snapped, it gurgled its last breath and fell to the floor with an enormous thud.

It was over, he had done it. The Minotaur was dead. All he had to do was make his way out of...and then he realised the awful truth. In the struggle, he had let go of the string, his lifeline. Theseus felt all over the floor in the pitch darkness and kept thinking he had found it, only to realise that he all he had was a long wiry hair from the Minotaur.

Despair set in and Theseus wondered if this was where his life would end, down in the dark, all alone, next to the stinking body. Then, his hand brushed a piece of string and, with a whoop of delight, he knew he had found the thread which would lead him back out. As he neared the entrance of the labyrinth, the darkness began to fade and he made out the figure of Ariadne, waiting for his return.

'You must take me back to Athens with you,' she cried, 'My father will kill me when he finds out that I have helped you.'

'But of course you must come with us,' said Theseus, 'it would be cruel to leave you here.' Quickly and quietly, they unfurled the great black sails of their ship and headed for home.

'I cannot believe how my life as changed,' said Ariadne, as they sailed across the calm seas towards Athens. 'To think that I am free of my cruel father and that I will soon be married to a great prince.'

'Married?' said Theseus, 'Oh, yes, that will be...er... wonderful.' But in truth, Theseus did not really find her attractive.

So, when their ship docked at an island on their way home, to collect fresh water, Theseus sent Ariadne off to find bread and fruit. The moment she was gone, he set sail and left her on the island. Now, you might think that this was a bad way to reward someone who had helped him and had saved him from certain death.

The Gods clearly thought the same thing, for they had a further horror in store for him, as a punishment for his ungrateful treatment of the young girl.

In his haste to get away, Theseus forgot to change his sails to white. King Aegeus, waiting on the headland, saw the ship approaching with its black sails flying in the wind.

'My son has failed and he is dead,' he cried. And in despair, he flung himself from the cliff into the raging waters below. From that day on, the sea was named in memory of Theseus' father, and to this day, it is known as the Aegean Sea. So Harry what is the moral of the story?"

Harry replied,"Is that you shouldn't let happiness and celebration stop good judgement and fairness?'

"Exactly. If Theseus hadn't left the girl on the island then Aegeus wouldn't have killed himself and the two would have reunited. Now I want you to write a four foot essay on flaws off Theseus and the moral of the story." Arcturus said as he stood up and went towards the section of the library on Soul Magic.

* * *

**The Sanctum Sanctorium**

**Bleeker Street, New York**

**29th August 1992**

Dr Stephen Strange, the Sorcerer Supreme of Earth and Master of the New York Sanctum sat quietly in the mediation chamber of the sanctum as he thought about the surge of power he had felt days prior.

Wong whispered,"Strange, the Masters have decided that the surge of power came from Westerm Europe. During the time when you were meditating, a massive amount of power was released from Scotland. Then after we realised what had happened, the power reappeared in a area in Yorkshire in England."

"So whatever caused the surge orginatined from England? I guess that it was by a member of the British Wizarding World." Stephen answered.

"That is correct. Master Alexander has told me that the last time they felt this much power was when Dormammu granted Kaecilius his power from the Darm Dimension."

"So either this person is a ally or someone we don't want to cross?"

"That is correct." Stephen stood up as he considered what he had just been told.

The Sorcerer Supreme mururmered,"Then we must use the Cauldron of the Cosmics."

Wong nodded as he and Stephen moved quickly towards the room where multiple artefacts. The cauldron had been given to the New York Sanctum by the Ancient One decades ago.

Stephen stepped into the room and raised his hand as he stopped in front of a crystal cauldron. Liquid began to appear in the cauldron that was bubbling quickly as it turned from brown to white.

The Sorcerer Supreme placed his hand in the liquid, then he was flung into the astral dimension. He floated in the sanctum for a few seconds before flying out of New York and over the Atlantic until he arrived in Britain.

Stephen flew towards Yorkshire as the sky began to darken considerably, he stopped on a patch of empty grass. The sorcerer focused hard and then a castle began to appear out of thin air.

Words began to form in front of him until they spelled out: Black Castle, Ancestral Home of the House of Black.

* * *

**The Newsies' Lodge**

**New York**

**29th August 1992**

Racetrack 'Race' Higgns sat up with a start as he looked around wildly, he noticed that the lodge seemed to be in a state of disrepair and was covered in moss. He looked next to him and saw his brother, Romeo lying on the floor, passed out.

Race's hand came to his head as images of the past flickered into his brain. Then the words of his adoptive father flashed into his mind,"I'll see you in my time. Just follow your heart and I will see you again."

He turned around as he saw Crutchie standing up and looking around confused. Race looked to his right as he heard Romeo begin to stir. The other boys began to wake up as well and look around with confusion.

His brother whispered,"Are we finally here?" 

"I think we are. D'ya still have the watch?" Romeo removed a golden pocket watch from his pocket which had a sentence engraved in Latin. "Da said that it would open when we arrive in his time. He also said that the lodging house would be a bit wrecked. I think he was right."

"He was always right. Would 'ave been better if he was here for the strike. We 'ave won then. How's ya hearing Racer?" 

"Better. At least da taught me how ta read lips before he went."

Race fell silent as Jack approached them and said,"Ya all right?"

"Fine, Jacky. Now what we gonna do?"

"I think we need ta find out what happened to the lodging house first." Jack turned around as Rimeo nudged Race who looked down to the pocket watch.

Instead of there being numbers and hands the words: Black Castle, Yorkshire, Britain, 1992

"Jack!" The boy turned around at he sound of his name being called. "I think we know someone who can 'elp us."

"Really?" Crutchie moved towards them with Davey to hear what was being said.

"A tiny problem though." Race sighed. "He's across the pond in Yorkshire."

"Well, we need to work put how to get over there then." Davey muttered.

"That's the problem as well. Only you 'ave any schooling he rest of us 'ave been selling papes instead of goin' ta school."

The words on the pocket wath changed quickly: Race check your pocket. Race quickly looked through his pockets and underneath one of his cigars a piece of paper lay there.

He pulled it out and unfolded it to read it. It seemed to be a list of jobs that didn't require a degree. As well as an address that apparently a shop that had just been opened and was opened by Black Enterprises.

"Well Jacky, I think I 'ave found our answer to getting money in."

The words on the watch changed again: Both Pulitzers, Miss Larkin and Mr Conlon have travelled with you.

"Kath, Miss Medda and Spot have also came with us. As well as Pultizer."

"Really?" Crutchie asked.

"Look over there." Romeo pointed towards the entrance to the building where four people had entered. 

Spot moved over to them and demanded,"Jack, what 'appened?"

"I don't know."

"We gonna do then?"

"Race knows someone who can help us but he lives across the pond so we 'ave ta get a job."

"And ya know where we is gonna get a job?"

"Yes. Racer knows a place that has just opened. As well other places for work." Spot nodded his head as he turned to look at Race. 

"So are we gonna do about the lodging house?" Davey asked.

"I don't know." Jack sighed in reply.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do comment and tell me what you think.

**The Royal Palace**

**Realm of Asgard**

**30th August 1992**

Odin leaned on Gungir as he thought about the news Heimdell had given him, days earlier. He knew that the collision of the universes had happened earlier than he had expected so perhaps that could help them in some way. He looked up as a soldier came sprinting towards him and exclaimed,"My Lord, Lady Sif and Prince Thor have arrived. There is another lady with them."

"Allow them entrance. If this other is who I think it is then don't interrupt us and go get Heimdell and my wife."

"Yes, My Lord." The soldier rushed off again as a group of three people entered the hall.

"Thor, Lady Sif and you," Odin stared at the lady who was walking towards him. "Daughter of Zeus, Godkiller and Princess of Themyscira."

"Lord Odin." Diana of Themyscira answered respectfully.

"And what prompts this visit Godkiller?"

"It is concerns the Realm of Earth, All-Father."

"Midgard does not concern me at this moment of time."

"What if it concerns your-"

"Don't!" The monarch bellowed his eye burning with golden fire. "I will listen now Godkiller."

"Good. It concerns the Infinity Stones and the King." Odin's face tightened as he listened attentively. "It seems that S.H.I.E.L.D, the agency that investigated Mjölnir, has the Tessaract in their possession. And on Earth there is two Time Stones."

"I know about the Time Stones. But all this information was known to me through the efforts of the Gatekeeper."

"That isn't about the stones but about a darker force. The Demon-God, Abaddon has broken free of his prison but isn't strong enough to walk on Earth. He controls three powerful wizards that have influence in the World of Wizards. I guess you know about the Collision?"

"I do."

"Lord Arcturus said it would be six universes but it didn't stop him from pulling people forward in time that has already happened in this universe. For example, we made the Masters of the Mystic Arts believe that they had moved back in time when it reality they hadn't moved at all but only went back to their original time."

Odin nodded,"I think we should convene the War Council as before we can promise assistance to Midgard we have to secure the Nine Realms. Thor, Lady Sif tell Hemidell to contact the other realms to send dignitaries. Godkiller, you may return to Themyscira but you are invited to the War Council."

Thor and Lady Sif left the hall to go follow Odin's orders as Diana pulled a gem from her armour and pressed it. She disappeared in a flash of red light.

* * *

**Unknown Dentistry Practice**

**Washington D.C**

**30th August 1992**

A man, who was wearing a doctor's coat, entered the room and closed the door behind him with a slam. He moved over to the sink and began washing his hands as he asked,"So Mr Steele what is it that you do for a living?"

"Financial transfers." Steele answered.

"Like banking, huh?" The man tightened the gloves o n his hands as he approached the chair were Steele was lying down.

"Something like that."

"Are you ready?"

"Sure."

The Dentist began to inspect Steele's mouth with interest as he said,"You know the Benevolent Bank at 115 Penn. Huge place, makes the First World Bank look like a toy store."

"I guess." The Dentist prepared to remove a cavity as Steele said,"I'll manage."

"I have a friend- a patient that works there. Says that the vault is practically impenetrable."

"I wouldn't know."

"I say all you need is the right drill. How about that McKendrick, looks like he going to do some good."

"I wouldn't know I'm not into politics."

"Oh but Mr Steele, I hear quite the opposite." The Dentist let silence fill the room. "Or should I call you Dallas?" Steele tried to get out of the chair but both the Dentist and the nurse stopped him. "You know, we take pride in taking good care of our patients. But when they don't floss it brakes poor Olga's heart."

"I guess I'll start today." Steele replied.

"Good. Good."

"What do you want?"

"Oh it should be obvious by now," The Dentist removed his mask as he continued looking at Steele's mouth. "I want you to work for me. I have to say I've been following your crew for some time now. It's quite impressive what you did with the election under such poor planning."

"I have no idea what your talking about."

"Then I guess you don't want to know what I have planned for you."

"Do I have a choice?"

"When things go down after the Benevolent Bank, I want to send you on a little road trip to the National Gallery."

"The diamond." Steele answered the unasked question.

"Not any diamond. The diamond."

"Daxter and his gang tried to pull that off the last year-"

"Except for Daxter himself. Did they find any of his body?"

"Some of it."

"The rightful owner, a client of sorts. Shall celebrate by sending you and your boys to Las Vegas."

Steele said,"I don't gamble."

"The Golden Grin Casino has more to offer than just craps and cards. Pre-planning. How's the tooth?"

"It's good."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"Can I go now?"

"Sure." The Dentist smirked.

"Very entertaining listening to your schemes."

"I have another one."

"Sure you do."

The Dentist asked,"How did it feel leaving him behind?" He sensed that Steele had turned to stare at him. "Olga, will you show Mr Steele the Department of Corrections' transfer plan for inmate James Hoxworth."

The Dentist turned around in his chair as Steele asked,"When do we start?"

"Right now. You see, I need my payday too." The Dentist stood with a small smirk on his face.

* * *

**The Newsies' Lodging House**

**New York**

**30th August 1992**

Romeo looked up from the pocket watch as he noticed that Race was walking over to him, his brother took a seat next to him and said,"How ya doin'?"

"Better. You alright?"

"Fine. D'ya think that Da knew that we would see him again?"

"I think he did. After why'd he give us the watch?" Race looked down at he watch as he rubbed his ears gently.

"We'd better get ta see him again."

Romeo laughed,"You is worried about what he is gonna think about Spot."

"I am not! Take it back, Rome."

"I won't take it back."

"Fine. You asked for it." Race moved forward and started to tickle Romeo all over. His little brother burst out into giggles as he tried to hold in his laughter.

Romeo said once he stopped laughing,"Do ya think that our Uncles are alive as well?"

"Maybe. But wasn't Uncle J.J in his 40s while Da was in his 20s."

"True. Oh the watch is changing." The words on the watch formed the sentence: Stay in New York. Plans have changed. I am working to get you to England.

"I wonder what's changed. Maybe Da doesn't want us." Race began rambling on about how their father doesn't want them anymore and that it is a waste of time.

"Racer, calm down. I is sure that Da still wants us. Calm down or your anxiety will shot through the roof and then I will have to get Spot."

"No! Don't need Spotty. Don't tell him."

Romeo sighed,"I won't now remember what Da told you when he saw one of your anxiety attacks."

"Tell me about our happy place."

"Me, you and Da are standing on one of the many beaches across the pond. He promised ta take us when we met again, he us told of the golden beaches, sapphire-blue seas and the massive houses." Romeo stopped as he heard Race's breath start to slow and snores started to come from his nose.

Romeo looked up at the clear sky and the moon as a song came to mind, he started to sing softly,"Look at me, I'm the King of New York. Suddenly, I'm respectable. Starin' right at'cha. Lousy with stature. Nobbin' with all the muckety-mucks, I'm blowin' my dough, and goin' deluxe. And there I be! Ain't I pretty?" He broke of when he heard voices a few feet away.

"This is where Mr Adams said they would be." A Russian voice growled.

"Idiot!" A British one grumbled. "Come on. We will just say that they weren't there."

Once the voices had faded away Romeo saw that one of the men had dropped a newspaper article. He moved forward, picked it up and began to read it:

_Astor Buys Astoria Hotel_

_Earlier today, it was announced by the manager of the Waldorf-Astoria Hotel that it had been bought by Mr. John Jacob Astor IX, President of Black Enterprises in America. When asked why he had bought the hotel, Mr. Astor replied:_

_"I bought back a area of New York that had been bulit by my ancestors. So I felt that it was only right for me to buy it back, I am also looking to buy Ferncliff Forests as well."_

_Other properties once owned by the Astors that are now owned by Mr. Astor are:_

_Beechwood Mansion_

_The Fifth Avenue Mansion_

_Rokeby Estate_

_Beaulieu House_

_Clivden House._

_This comes only weeks after when Mr Bruce, President of Black Enterprises in England bought the Ismay Mansion in Waterloo, England; Albion House and the entire Dawpool Estate._

_It is rumoured that Mr Bruce seeks a architect to redesign the house that was in the estate till 1927. This begs the question are these two men allowed to buy properties that once belonged to their ancestors?_

_Mr. Harland, President and Chairman of Harland and Wolff which is also owned by Black Enterprises has announced that Mr Bruce is looking restart White Star Line and recreate the ships that Thomas Henry Ismay and Joseph Bruce Ismay created when they were the Chairman of White Star Line._

_Harland himself is a descendant of Sir Edward Harland who with Gustav Wolff founded the firm of Harland and Wolff._

_Mr. Cunard, Managing Director of Black Enterprises has also expressed interest in restarting the Cunard Line which was started by his great-great grandfather._

_So should they be allowed th do this? It is the British governments choice but several groups have threatened to boycott subsidiaries of Black Enterprises should this occur._

_It is in your hands now readers. So ask yourself this question, should a shipping line that went out of business years ago be allowed to restart? Should we risk another accident like Titanic just so Arcturus Black III can line his pockets with even more money?_

"This is shockin'. I never 'ave thought Da would risk lives like this. Unless they are just lyin'." Romeo whispered to himself as he looked at the night sky where the moon was shining brightly and where the stars could easily be seen by anyone who looks up at the night sky.

The younger boy closed his eyes and settled down to sleep, Race's snoring growing louder the longer he slept.


	3. Chapter 3

**Oceanic House**

**Trafalgar Square, London, England**

**1st September**

"Aren't you meant to be at Hogwarts?" A man with black hair and a moustache asked.

"Bruce, Cygnus is taking Harry to the train as I can't get out of this meeting."

J. Bruce Ismay smirked as he sipped at the wine in his hand and said,"Oh look. Harland and Cunard have arrived. But I meant to get ready for your first year at Hogwarts."

"I set up over the summer. Anyway either I will be there early or be fashionably late. Wait, no I have be there at 4pm. Let's just say we have a surprise planned for the entire school. Harry, Corvus or any other of the kids know about this."

Sir Edward Harland and Sir Samuel Cunard sat down at the meeting table opposite to Ismay and Arcturus, who said,"Now, Samuel first part of the meeting?"

"New contracts for Edward"s company. The Spencer Line of the Empire of the Isles has asked him to build five ships for them."

Arcturus leaned forward as he lit a cigar and asked,"The same Empire of the Isles that has been isolated from the rest of the world since 1912." He heard Ismay's sharp intake of breath at mention of the year.

"The very same. It seems the new Empress Jessamine has decreed that the country shall be no longer isolated."

"I thought the treaty requested that the Empire stay isolated for one century."

"No," Harland muttered,"It said no wars for a century. Lord Holdhurst put that in at the request of the Prime Minister Lord Bellinger."

"Bruce, there was a man called Mycroft Holmes on the Titanic wasn't there?"

"I believe so. Never spoke to him but...his brother was on the ship."

Harland and Cunard raised an eyebrow when they saw Ismay's eyes widened.

"The Great Detective himself was on the Titanic. He and Inspector Lestrade almost died but when Officer Lowe went back he was able to save them. Mycroft Holmes and John Watson nearly went away from that event broken men. It was almost as if God decided to save them that night."

Harland started laughing as he realised what Arcturus meant. Cunard snarled,"Why are you laughing?"

"Because it wasn't God who save them. It was Arcturus!" The old man inclined his head.

"Anyway, I will accept the contracts from the Spencer Line. Now we come to the matter of White Star Line."

Arcturus murmured,"Will you start with the Oceanic then?"

"I will." Ismay nodded as his leandd back in his chair. "Widener, Thayer and Rockefeller have been on my back about you holding a meeting where representatives of each part of the company can come."

"I swear Widener has got more annoying since Titanic. Honestly, it was only after that I made him 2nd Vice President of BE. Thayer is better than him."

* * *

**The Hogwarts Express**

**England**

**1st September**

Harry looked away from the window as one of many friends, Justin Finch-Fletchley entered the compartment. The other biy asked,"How was your summer Harry?"

"Fine. What about yours Justin?"

"I spent most of mine with a eccentric uncle called Sir Henry Baskerville II. Apparently his grandfather knew Sherlock Holmes as if he had ever existed."

"He does. If I am correct Sherlock and Mycroft Holmes are cousins of my grandfather. They have three brothers and two sisters. The brothers are: Carnavon Holmes, Sherrinford Holmes and Thomas Holmes. The sisters are: Eurus and Amelia.

Then the parents are: Sir Edward Holmes and Lady Harriet. Sir Edward's brother is Sir Edmund who married Victoria Spencer-Churchill and had three children: Maxwell, Oberon and Tristan. Then you get onto the extended family the Buckinghams. Lord Tobias Buckingham is a business partner of Sir Edmund, then his two children are; Crawford and George. Need I go any further?"

"No you don't." Justin stuttered as he sat down. "But talk about them in present tense, why?"

"That's just because of how I learned them. And there are quite a few Holmes kicking around. The Sir Henry you mentioned owns a company that my grandfather has hired before."

"That's nice but how on Earth are you not a Ravenclaw? Knowing that amount of knowledge would qualify you to be be apart of that House."

"It's elementary, Justin. It's all up here." Hary tapped his head. "A simple mind palace which is a family secret. Grandfather taught it to me his summer. And if I am correct you are the son of Earl Fletchley of Dartmoor, making you the Viscount Finch."

"You are right, how could you tell?"

Harry indicated the signet ring on Justin's finger as he answered,"The crest on the ring belongs to the Finch-Fletchleys who are a cadet branch of the Baskervilles. Making you the great-great-grandnephew of Sir Henry Baskerville and Lady Lydia Morcar, daughter of the Countess of Morcar. Am I right?"

"You are but how do you know about the Baskerville connection, after the death of Charles Baskerville none of the family mentioned mine again?"

"Sir Henry Baskerville is a patron of several Arts Conservatories in America and has spoken at the Cambridge Union. My grandfather is also a patron of the same Arts Conservatories but has spoken at the Oxford Union. Both attended Oxford University though so they were friends because of that."

Justin nodded as he felt his signet ring. He looked out of the window as he considered what he was just told.

* * *

**Albion House**

**Southampton, England**

**1st September 1992**

Ismay looked over the papers in front of him as he waited for Sir Henry Davies to arrive for a meeting. He didn't notice that some sort of white specter had floated into his office.

"I have to say I expected better of you." Ismay's head snapped up as he heard his father's voice ring out.

"But...but your dead!"

Thomas Henry Ismay's eyes glowed with anger as he snarled,"Luckily, I'm not here for you boy! I am here to pass a message onto that Black."

"Why not go to him?"

"Show some respect boy! I couldn't reach him. Now the message that I am to pass on is that unless he changes lots of things then he will die in 1995."

"He knows. He planned to die like that."

"He's a coward then." Ismay Sr. growled.

"He's better then you were!"

"You caused the deaths of over a thousand people."

"I was a broken man after that! But you have another message for Arcturus don't you?"

"Don't let that Potter boy marry Crouch Jr."

Ismay froze as he pouring himself a whiskey as he asked,"Why?"

"It is better to show you." Ismay Sr. waved his hand and they were in a living room.

Ismay watched in fascination as a older Harry was dragged into the room by a man he didn't recognise. Harry sighed,"Barty, you don't have to be so rough."

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do!" The man snapped as he stood up to summon a firewhiskey. "Your behaviour at the gala was unacceptable!"

"I didn't do anything."

"You may be the Emperor of Magic and King of the Universe but I control you! Now fire that Strange from your council and put Rodolphus on it instead."

"Stop. I don't need to see anymore." Ismay croaked as he slouched into his chair. "What happens in the end?"

"Crouch kills Harry and rules as Emperor Regnant until Strange kills him and Corvus Lestrange takes over as Emperor."

"They are soulmates though."

"There is a way to change soulmates it has just been forgotten."

"Change to who though?"

"Three candidates Neville Longbottom, Peter Parker or Blaise Zabini." Both Ismays' heads turned around as the door opened and Arcturus stepped in.

"Thomas Henry Ismay. Bruce why am I seeing your dead father in your office? Be quick, I have to be at Hogwarts in fifteen minutes."

"He has a message for you."

Ismay Sr. relayed the same message but Arcturus just scoffed,"What gives you the right to tell me to change my grand son's future?"

"You will unless you want him to die young." Arcturus turned around to exit the office but Ismay Sr. next words chilled him to the bone,"How did it feel leaving him to die?"

Ismay's eyes widened as he realised what his father meant. "How?"

"Lord Black has a secret he will take to the grave and it is discovered. Atlantis is always the beginning and end for you."

"You couldn't possibly know about that. Everyone that did is dead, I killed them myself."

"Even Glossop?"

"He told Whitehall, didn't he?"

Ismay Sr. inclined his head as he said,"That is correct. Now the ones who you could change Potter's soulmate to are-"

"Don't tell me," Arcturus interrupted,"I have messed with time enough to know that if I am told enough about the future then it won't happen. I will take books on Soul Magic with me to Hogwarts to being researching changing soulmates."

The specter nodded as it vanished into thin air.

* * *

**Hogwarts**

**Scottish Highlands, Scotland**

**1st September 1992**

Harry smiled slightly as he walked onto the Hogsmeade station and saw Corvus and Draco waiting for him near the path to the carriages. Corvus called,"Nice summer then Harry?"

"You mean the trip to Musgrave?" Harry asked as he walked upto them.

"Yes. I have to say Sir Edmund certainly is eccentric shall we say."

"Grandfather wouldn't be happy to hear you say that about one of his business partners." 

Draco laughed,"You are only saying that because you like Mr Harland, Mr Cunard, Mr Ismay and Mr Andrews."

"I could be. You do know that Misters Ismay, Harland and Cunard in the lead of becoming some of the professors of the Business Department. Which Lord Lestrange is hoping to implement this is year so it starts after Yule."

"That is correct Harry." Corvus agreed as the three of them climbed into a carriage with Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini. "I wonder what the new theatre looks like."

"Grandfather mentioned that he modelled it of several theatres in American schools. It was apparently because they were massive and that the design would hold all of the students and several hundred guests."

Blaise asked,"I heard from my father that there is going to be more new professors then was actually announced by the Magical Education Committee."

The four boys turned to look at Harry who shrugged and said,"I didn't know anything about this. Have you noticed that the carriages are going to the theatre and not the castle."

Corvus turned around and saw that the carriages were moving towards the massive building that had replaced a section of the Forbidden Forrest. Once the carriage had stopped the boys saw that Professors McGonagall, Flitwick and Snape were stood there.

"I thought Professor Snape left." Theo whispered.

"Uncle Rhesus decided that Professor Snape would take N.E.W.T level Potions, Madam Tonks O.W.L level Potions and Professor Slughorn years 1-3."

Professor Flitwick announced,"Head inside and the house-elves will show where to sit."

Harry and Corvus shared a look and then continued into the building.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> '~ ~' Represents someone singing.

**Hogwarts Theatre**

**Scottish Highlands, Scotlands**

**1st September 1992**

When Harry and his friends had settled into their seats, Harry saw that they were some of the last to enter the theatre and that Dursley, Weasley and Granger were the last students to sit down.

Once all the students were sat down Dumbledore walked onto the stage and started speaking,"Welcome students, new and old. From now on instead of going straight to the theatre instead of going to the castle. Now, to explain more is Professor Black."

Arcturus walked onto the stage from stage right and moved towards Dumbledore to speak,"Now, I understand that a lot of your are famished so I will keep this quick. At the beginning of each year the Arts Department shall perform a show for you all. Soon enough we will start asking those who take Arts to join in with us. When we have our first lesson more shall be explained. Now, for the first time I ask you to stay silent as the department performs Titanic the Musical for you. I do hope you enjoy it." He then walks off the stage to prepare for the show.

Dumbledore had sat down with the other professors as Arcturus was speaking. Once the entire building was silence Harry saw the conductor of the band tap something in front of them and the overture began. The lights on the stage began to flash wildly as parts of the set were illuminated by red light.

The overture ended after two minutes and one of the actors walked onto the part of the set which represents the deck. He began to sing as he moved along the set,'~In every age, mankind attempts to fabricate great works at once. Magnificent and impossible. On desert sands, from mountains of stone, a pyramid. From flying buttresses alone, a wall of light. A chapel screaming one man's ecstasy. One man's ecstasy. Miracles them all! China's endless wall, Stonehenge, the Parthenon, the duomo, the aqueducts of Rome.

We did not attempt to make with mammoth blocks of stone, a giant pyramid-no, not a pyramid. Not Gothic walls that radiate with light, our task was to dream upon and then create a floating city! Floating city. A human metropolis, a complete civilisation! Sleek! And fast! At once a poem and the perfection of physical engineering. At once a poem and the perfection of physical engineering...~'

The light dimmed on that part of the set to reveal another man walking to the front of the stage as he sung,'~ How did they build Titanic? Nearly a thousand feet in length. Huge beyond past endeavour, strong beyond mortal strength. Thirty-six thousand tons of steel, a eleven stories high. She's a great palace floating... Quiet as a lullaby.~'

The music changed suddenly as the actor playing Barrett changed songs,'~Fare-thee-well, my darlin'. I'll be back before a fortnight has passed.~'

Another man walked onto the stage and sang,'~Fare-thee-well, my darlin'. I'll be back before a fortnight has passed."

'~Fare-thee-well, my darlin'-" Barrett and the man playing Fleet sang together.

'~I'll be back before a fortnight has passed~' All three vocalized.

Harry let the singing go over him as he surveyed the stage and inspected the actors. Each one was in time and didn't make a mistake at all. His focus was drew to the set fo the deck as it showed Captain Smith, Mr Andrews and standing there. Harry recognised who was playing Ismay instantly.

'~Captain Smith has there ever been a finer morning to sail?~'O'Brien walked over to the two.

'~Never quite like this Mr Ismay, never quite like this one Sir~'

'~Mr Andrews has the line ever had a faster ship for the mail?~'

'~Not as fast as his one Mr Ismay, never quite like this one Sir~'

'~The pride of mankind! Dommion over the seas. The dream of progress, it brings great honour to me!~'

'~To be the Master~'

'~And the Owner~'

'~And the Builder~'

'~Of the largest moving object in the world!~'

Harry was sure that he had seen the actor playing Mr Andrews before then after a few minutes he realised that the actor was Allen, the other one he had met in London with Arcturus.

He heard the music change twice before he started to listen again. A man who was playing officer Pitman began to harmonize,'~First Class passengers occupying the deluxe suite on A and B deck are requested to board at this time~'

"Come back Alice!" Another man cried.

"I want to see them Edgar!" The woman shouted back.

'~Colonel John Jacob Astor and Mrs. Astor too, arriving now front the boat train direct from Waterloo station.~'

'~Her name is Madeleine, she's John Jacob Astor's second wife. She's only nineteen years old, now she's married to a prominent man with only a hundred and fifty million and twenty-nine years her senior. They've only been married seven months, she's already seven months pregnant. And the scandal was such that they ran away to Europe to avoid the publicity. To avoid the publicity!~'

Harry looked to his friends and saw that Corvus was watching the musical attentively while Draco tried to stop himself from falling asleep.

* * *

**The Firm of Harzberg, Wakefield, Varkath & Stone**

**Westminster, London, England**

**1st September 1992**

A man with blonde hair and pale skin looked up from the file in front of him as Harzberg entered the office looking exhausted. The grey haired man asked,"Ash, who are the new lawyers, attorneys and barristers we have his year."

"Gordon Campbell, Lily Moss and a woman called Petunia Dursley." Ash Wakefield answered.

"Did you say Dursley?" Harzberg turned around quickly.

"Yes. Married to Vernon Dursley and has a son called Dudley. Former name was Evans. Who should she work under Joseph?"

Harzberg considered it for a while before finally saying,"Give her to Clayton." Clayton Varkath was the strictest boss in London and was so strict that anyone who applied to work for the firm tried to work under Damien Stone instead.

"You must hate her."

"You remember the Evans estate?" Wakefield nodded,"Let's just say that when I was settling it I had the misfortune of dealing with her. She requested that the entire estate went to her and that her parents house is sold and the money put in a trust fund for her son."

"What did you do?"

"Lex situs means that the will decides what happens to immovable property. The other bequeathments were followed to the letter, after a small tax for her of course. Where's Damien?"

"Worthington again." Wakefield turned the page in the file and began to highlight certain parts of the text.

"Again?" Harzberg knew that Worthington was their most common client.

"Yes. It seems he's being sued by Mr Anthony Stark as Worthington tricked Stark into buying shares of his company."

The door to the office as a brown haired, olive-skinned man entered. "Joseph, Ash."

"Clayton." The other two returned quickly.

Harzberg continued,"You've got a new paralegal to work with."

"Who is it?" Varkath sighed.

"Petunia Dursley."

"Oh this will be fun."

* * *

**Hogwarts Theatre**

**Scottish Highlands, Scotland**

**1st September 1992**

Harry opened his eyes as he heard the second act beginning and the singing start again. Corvus whispered,"Seen this before?"

"No. Never seen it before, you?"

"No."

After a few minutes, Harry focused on the ensemble of actors singing on the stage,'~Strange and quite disorienting being in here. Recently awakened from a dream. How the lights burn, every crystal bright as a star.

Dressed in your pyjamas in the Grand Salon, looks to be bizarre in the extreme. Things could improve if the steward opened the bar! Oh it's a memory I'll want to keep. Now I would like to go, back to sleep. Dressed in your pyjamas in the Grand Salon, wondering if things are what they seem. Can you be sure? Do you ever know where you are?~'

The man playing Etches walked out and said in a calm voice,"Ladies and gentlemen, can I have your attention please. The captain would appreciate it if you would put your life-belts on."

"Mr Etches over here!" 

"What the devil is going on?"

"Are we in danger?"

'~Mr. Astor, please your life-belt. Mr. Guggenheim, please put it on now. Captain's orders, ladies and gentlemen wear your life-belts. Mrs Widener, if you would ma'am. Mrs Thayer, we must insist now. It's a mere formality, no cause for concern.

We'll be on our way! We hardly need to stay now, in a moment or two she'll be right again travelling west.~' Maids went through the ensemble handing out fake life-belts for the passengers to wear.

'~See here Mr. Etches, I demand to know exactly happening!~' Thayer glared at the steward.

'~Theatest word, sir, seem to be that she's damaged one of her wing propellers and we could be delayed for an entire day, sir.~'

'~I don't like the way this sounds...~'

'~Not a bit, not a bit, not a little bit.~'

'~We spent eighteen hundred pounds~' Harry's eyes turned towards the one playing Widener.

'~Not a bit, not a bit, not a little bit.~'

'~This is not the sort of voyage we payed for! I demand to know what the ship is delayed for! How could this have ever come to pass?~'

'~Christ! Look who's here, it's the second class.~'

Harry once again let the music go over his head as he tried to figure out which character his grandfather was playing. But before he could figure it out the lights dimmed, then the stage revealed the wireless operator sitting at his desk as the Captain stormed towards him.

Then that turned into O'Brien Mr. Andrews and Captain Smith standing at the front of the stage as Mr. Andrews started to sing,'~Thousands on board, trusting and warm. Roused from their sleep, sent up above. Unsinkable ship, what is she now? What is she now?~'

'~Possibly she won't go down. Possibly, she'll stay afloat. Possibly, all this could come to an end on a positive note!~' O'Brien turned towards the shipbulider.

'~Not unless the ship could fly, not unless we all sprout wings. Honestly, sir, I have bulit her from scratch and I know certain things.~'

'~If you know so much why didn't you know to prevent this? What's to become of us all, now that providence has sent this? This your work, Mr Andrews! You have done us in! Where's her leakproof bulkheads? Where's here double skin? That's your job, if someone must take the blame it is you. You.~'

'~Innocent folk, held in our care. Living their lives and dreaming their dreams. Just dreaming their dreams.~' Captain Smith turned towards the other two.

'~Possibly, a ship will come. Possibly, we'll all be saved.~'

'~Won't you Sir listen? We are hemorrhaging fast! It's pur hull that's been starved!~'

'~Couldn't you desgin it right? Whoever heard of steel that rips?~'

'~Ismay, I'm just in the business of building! It's God who sinks ships...~'

'~There stands the Captain who sailed us straight into disaster!~'

'~Oh now it's the Captain's turn! Pray, who urged him to go faster? Well, then, thank you Mr. Ismay for your contribution. Now, please pray for some miraculous solution! Your timing is perfect! Now, help us, please if you can!~'

'~Who called for speed and to break every record?! Who had to keep all millionaires happy?!~'

'~How dare you, Smith! I will not stand indicted! Who ignored warnings of icebergs when sighted? Who, sir, refused to extend up the bulkheads?~'

'~You Sir! To give the First Class bigger staterooms!~'

'~Who undermined the position of Captain?!~'

'~And who took our course too far north for the sea, sir?!~'

'~And who kept insisting we land ever sooner?!~'

'~ And who should have posted more lookouts in darkness?!~'

'~And who have both the largest and fastest?!~'

'~Who did it? Who did it? Who did it?!~' The tension was impalpable after the three shouted the last line together.

'~Possibly the Lord will act, possibly he will survive. And indicate how our unthinkable fate can be somehow denied. Somehow denied.~' Mr. Andrews turned towards the owner.

'~Your work, no one else's.~' The light dimmed around O'Brien.

'~My doing, no one else's.~' The light dimmed around the shipbulider.

'~There's only one Captain and I was in charge. This is my ship, no one else's.~' The light dimmed around the Captain.

Once the song was done whispers spread throughout the theatre, most of the students were quietly discussing what they had just learned. Harry watched attentively as the songs detailing the loading of the lifeboats were sung.

Then came the song between the Strauses. As soon as the two had came onto the stage Harry realised that Arcturus was the one playing Isidor Straus. The music began to play a soft melody as Arcturus began singing,'~ Still, the way I love you. Still, lives in my heart.~'

'~After all the years, we've been together.~' The woman with black hair who was playing Mrs. Straus sang back.

'~Holding our love, still...~'

'~The way you move me, still. Feels as it did. When you first became mine, whispered the words.~' 

They shared a look,'~I will. I loved you then and I love you now, still."

'~No one else could play your role. Forever, know my mind.~'

'~True companion of my soul. I won't turn from, who I learn from still~' 

'~Through fortune's changes. Still. Always we've been."

Arcturus moved towards the cart that held a champagne bottle and wine glasses as the woman sung,'~That the promise we made... Kept us as one and will.~'

'~I loved you then and I love you...~' Arcturus placed a wine glass covered with a silk cloth onto the floor and stamped on it. '~Still!~'

Harry saw Corvus wipe his eyes with a handkerchief before he noticed that a tear had fallen from his eye. He didn't bother wiping it as the lights revealed Mr. Andrews standing at a table before he started to sing,'~ Just a cursory look a the blueprints here, shows the weakness that we have missed. How the water poured in, a three hundred foot gash and caused the bow to flood and list. And then it filled to the top our separate watertight compartments and began to overflow. Because the walls inbetween the compartment are too low! She's only sinking because these bulkheads are a deck too low!

But here's a thought! Take the line and extend the walls up to the brink. It's just a small redesign...but when it's done then I know she can't sink! Like this...like this...like this...like this! The ship will start to plunge beneath the surface. The water lapping at our feet. Down sinks the bow, the stern to the sky. The panicked people in retreat, a thousand strong they'll climb up towards the aft deck.

They'll cling there desperately like bees to a hive! There they'll hold fast, doomed to the last. Lost and abandoned and all still alive. A few of them will hang their from the railings as one by one they drop away. More then two hundred and fifty feet! They will fall and after that I cannot say! I will not say.~' The frantic man had climbed up to the deco part fo the set as he continued,'~The resident swabs will over run the bow deck. They've lost all sense of right and wrong! It will e every man for himself all right?! The weak thrown in the strong!

First class and third and second will mean nothing. And sherr humanity alone will prevail! One single class, brute, harsh and crass! That's what will come of the world that set sail! Autumn. Shall we all meet in the autumn? Shall we all meet in the autumn?~'

Harry closed his eyes as he listened to the last two songs of the show that were being sung by the ensemble. Around five minutes later he opened his eyes to see that the curtain call had begun.

A lot of the students had stood up to clap so Harry, Draco, Corvus and their friends joined in. First the crew came to the stage then the first class passengers then third class. O'Brien and the man playing the Captain next then the men olaying Bride and Barrett.

Second class passengers after them and then finally, Mr Andrews. But before they bowed the music changed one more time again and the entire ensemble sang together,'~Sail on, sail on. Great ship Titanic... Cross the open sea, pray the journey's sound. Till your port be found, fortune's winds. Sing Godspeed to thee.~'

Dumbledore stood up once the actors and actresses had had their bows and said,"It is easier to introduce your new Professors here instead of waiting for the feast the finish. So let's start from right to left Professor Spencer Lacy, Professor of Musical Theatre,"

The man playing Widener nodded his head respectively,"Professor J. Allen, Professor and Director of Dance."

.,"Professor Olivia Mason, Professor of Dance. Professor Lyla Martin, Professor of Instrumental Arts; Professor Simon Lord, Professor of Instrumental Arts ; Professor Tyler Coolson, Professor of Visual Arts and Choir Director; Madma Lydia Brown, Professor of Visual Arts; Mr John Jacobson, Professor of Vocal Arts.

Mr Mason Roberts, Professor of Vocal Arts; Professor Christen Santiago, Professor of Instrumental Arts and Jazz Ensemble Director; Mr Morgan Pierpoint, Professor of Media Arts, Photography and Graphics; Mr K. O'Brien, Assistant Band Director, Professor and Director of Vocal Arts; Professor Thomas Andrews, Professor of Architecture; Professor Alexander Carlisle, Professor of Ceramics. And Professor Arcturus Black III, Department Chair, Director of Arts and Professor of Musical Theatre. As well as Professor William Gerhorf, Assistant Director of Arts, Band Director and Director of Instrumental Arts." Dumbledore pointed his wans at doors,"Make your way to the castle for the feast please."

The students began to file out as they talked about he show and what they thought about it.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Sanctum Sanctorium**

**Bleeker Street, New York**

**2rd September, 1992**

Stephen opened his eyes after using the Time Stone once more, as soon as his eyes were open Wong asked,"What did you see?"

"I saw a war unlike any other, at the center of it was a boy of only eighteen years. Then it changed to a old man standing in a hall where everything was decorated for a wedding, I was sat there. Before I came back he turned to me and said,'Sorcerer Supreme.' "

"How is that possible?"

"It shouldn't be. I sensed that even if I did tell anyone about the future it wouldn't change as it is fixed. Nothing can change it now."

Wong stood up before he exited the room and returned minutes later with a laptop, he typed something in and then turned the device around to face his friend before saying,"Is this the old man?"

"Arcturus Black. It corresponds with the fact that the cauldron led me to Black Castle. Who was he marrying then?"

"That I can't answer but look." Wong indicated the two boys standing next to Arcturus in the photo that was taken in 1993.

Stephen said,"One looks eleven the other could be around fifteen or sixteen."

"Apparently the boys are his adopted sons and are to inherit his company. However what I have found out is that Tony Stark, Hope Van Dyne and Hank Pym will all end up working with him. As a article from 1994 says that."

"But how is a photo taken of three people with a man who dies in mid-1995 and those three people are from the future?"

Wong shrugged,"That is for you to find out. Dr Van Dyne lives at this address." He handed over a piece of paper that has a elegant script on it.

* * *

**Central Park**

**Manhattan, New York**

**3rd September 1992**

Romeo looked at the massive buildings with wonder as he walked around the park, he remembered the park from when he was selling only a few days ago. He walked towards the nearest bench and sat down on it as he thought about what had changed.

He didn't notice that someone had sat down next to him till the person said,"Race is wonderin' were ya went."

"I didn't think you would come and find me Spot."

"I wasn't goin' ta but Jack was about to go an' find ya."

"Thanks then."

Spot sighed as he stared at the massive lake in front of him,"What are ya thinkin' 'bout?"

"Da."

"You 'ave mentioned 'im before, who is he?"

"Race hasn't told ya?" Spot shook his head,"Me and Race are half-brothers, same Pa but diff'rent Ma. Race's one died when 'e was as born, Pa married mine one year after. So our parents died from some sort of illness. After that we were 'omeless, we was living on the streets until Da found us. He took us in but only for a year then he had to go across the pond. He promised that he would see us again. 'Fore he went he dropped us off at the lodge house."

"What make ya so worried then? He really loves ya both."

"It is more 'bout having to tell him 'bout the Strike and the Refuge."

"Ah, I see. Ya are worryin' over how he'll react, aren't ya?" Romeo nodded as he leaned back,"Don't. He loves ya, the only thing he will be angry with is Synder and Pulitzer. Now we should get back to ya brother before he sends out the entire group."

The two stood up as Romeo whispered,Thanks Spot."

"Don't worry 'bout it kid. Now if Racer's fifteen then that makes you ten."

"Yes."

"I thought ya were older then that, maybe about thirteen." Spot kept walking but turned around when he saw Romeo wasn't following him,"What's wrong kid?"

"I remember him." Romeo shakily pointed at one of the newspapers that was on the floor.

"Who is it?"

"It may sound 'upid but that man looks exactly the same as how I saw 'im when we lived with Da. I can't remember 'is name though."

"I can't read." Spot said but bent down to pick up the newspaper,"But Davey can." He pocketed it then led the younger boy out of the park and towards the lodging house.

When they arrived Race exclaimed,"Rome, where 'ave ya been?!"

Romeo just looked down at his feet as Spot answered,"Central Park. I'll explain later, Davey can ya read this?"

Davey took the newspaper and read through it before saying,"The Continental Hotel has been bought by Black Enterprises and is under the management of a man by the name of Charon."

"Is that..." Race trailed off as Romeo nodded in answer to his question,"How do we find 'im?"

"Why do ya want to find 'im?" Crutchie asked.

"If I am right then that man is a friend of the man who can 'elp us. That's why we need to find 'im."

"Where is he then?" Jack said.

"Wherever the Contienatal Hotel is."

"I 'ave a idea where it is." The six pairs of eyes turned towards Finch who was standing there looking very nervous,"When I was walking back from the shop, I found this."

"The Astor-Stark Gala at the Continental Hotel." Davey read off the pamphlet. "The address is 1 Wall Street. The gala is on the 23rd of September."

The two brothers shared a look before Romeo pulled put the watch and read what it said: On the 23rd ask for Bain. Charon knows what it means and will immediately know who you are.

Race nodded slightly as he read it.

* * *

**Hogwarts Theatre**

**Scottish Highlands, Scotland**

**4th September 1992**

Arcturus sipped at his tea as he listened to Will say,"Come on Tyler, you know it won't work."

"It will." Tyler threw down a few cards. "Straight flush."

"Damn it!" Spencer cried as he threw down more cards.

"Fifty dollars now." The other two pulled out their wallets and handed over two twenty-five dollar notes.

"The last time you tried to win against Tyler you lost." O'Brien commented.

"Thanks for that." The group turned around as they heard the doors opened and a large group of students entered talking wildly.

"Let loose the dogs of war then." Arcturus sighed as he removed his pocket watch from his waistcoat and handed it to O'Brien who took it. "Right, shut up! All of you and sit down!"

The students followed the instructions dutifully and fell silent almost at once. Arcturus continued,"Now time for me to explain what exactly will happen when you are in these lessons. To begin with the main parts of this lesson are the actors/actresses, the band and the staff behind the stage. After this explanation you can choose which one you want to do. Each year there will six shows as well as other events that are held by different professors.

Architecure and Ceramics are electives that can be taken in your third year. As is this so also at the end you can choose if you want to continue on or not do this at all. Dancing shall be required for some shows but others like Titanic have none at all. Now you may be wondering how you will be marked if all we do is the things I mentioned previously, you are marked with how well your performances are.

If you refuse to actually act then it will be a instant Troll or as I call it a fail. Finally the six shows that shall be presented this year are: Handel's Messiah, Newsies, Miss Saigon, Peter the Starcatcher, Ourtown and The Sound of Music. They aren't performed in the order that I mentioned but you will find out next week which one is first. So does anyone have any questions?"

Granger raised her hand eagerly as Arcturus nodded,"What are your course aims?"

"I believe I have just mentioned that the aims are to perform the shows that I mentioned. Now get deciding all of you!" The students moved as one towards the long piece of paper that was hung on the wall while others moved towards the doors.

O'Brien muttered,"At least you have course aims unlike that presumptuous peacock, Lockhart."

"I know what you mean. Oh for- it seems Dursley, Granger and Weasley have signed up for acting."

"Do remember we have auditions for the shows." Tyler reminded the older man.

"That is true. Now I wish I had added the whiskey to my drink because we have to put up with all but the seventh-years today."

"Oh dear god." Will groaned.

"Now it seems like the majority have chosen acting or the band. We need more behind the scenes staff."

"There is the rest of the school." Arcturus nodded as he watched the students take the seats again and said,"Back to it then."


	6. Chapter 6

**Sir** **Henry Davies' Office**

**Ministry of Magic, Whitehall, London**

**15th September**

Sir Henry look towards the door as Felix Rosier, the Junior Undersecretary to the Minister entered the room and said,"Sir Henry, I am here because Minister Fudge hasn't got the reports from your office about Shacklebolt. So I wonder if there is anything he doesn't know."

"Well I hardly know where to begin Felix." Sor Henry answered as he sat down next to Charles Rutherford the Deputy Foreign Secretary.

"I mean anything important."

"Well he has the Foreign Secretary to tell him." Rutherford answered.

"He seems to think the Foreign Secretary doesn't know the full story either."

"I should hope not."

"Are you implying that the Minister ought to know what is happening?"

"Well he is the Minister."

Rutherford laughed,"Yes but it is simply too dangerous to allow politicians become involved with diplomacy."

"Diplomacy is about surviving until the next century. Politics is about surviving until Friday afternoon. We have dealt with 157 independent countries for years. Show them a map and they wouldn't be able to find the Isle of Wight."

"Surely politicians can't be that ignorant."

"Sit down Felix." The younger man followd Rutherford's instructions.

"Where is the Upper Volta?"

"What's the capital of Chad?"

"What language do they speak in Mali?"

"Who is the President of Peru?"

"What is the legislature of Cameroon?"

"Umm." Felix couldn't answer at all.

Sir Henry said,"Felix, you should stand for Minister."

"What I mean is that if we are a democracy then shouldn't we discuss things?"

"Of course full discussion."

"Shouldn't they have the facts?"

"Of course not! They don't want facts they complicate things. All the people, the press and the elected leaders want to know who are the goodies and who are the baddies."

"The problem is that Britain's interests always involve doing deals with the people the public consider the baddies."

"And not helping the goodies, occasionally, when it doesn't help us."

Rutherford sipped at his whiskey,"So we avoid a discussion of Foreign Affairs or we keep all talk in the Foreign Office. Then we produce on policy that he can act upon."

"No options?"

"None."

"No alternatives?"

"None."

"What if he isn't satisfied?"

"Then if pressed we look at it again."

Felix asked,"Then come up with a different view?"

"Of course not! We come up with the same view."

"What if he demands another option?"

"It's obvious the Foreign Office shall present him with three options. Two when looked at closely are the same."

"And one that is totally unacceptable."

"Like destroying Berlin or invading Denmark."

"We occasionally encourage the Secretary to come up with his own policy." Rutherford explained,"Then we tell him it will lead to the First Wizarding World War. Then if he doesn't accept it then it's a free country and he can resign. Then in times of crisis we follow the four stage strategy. Step one, we say nothing is going to happen."

"Step two, we say something may be going to happen but we should do nothing about it." Sir Henry added.

"Step three, we say that maybe we should do something about it but there's nothing we can do."

"Step four, we say there was something could've done but it's too late now. Report is on the desk Felix." The Junior Undersecretary grabbed the report and left the office listening to the two men laughing.

* * *

**The Magical Education Committee's Meeting Rooms**

**Ministry of Magic, Whitehall, London**

**17th September**

Rhesus said,"No you don't see. The Foreign Office is pro-Europe because it is anti-Europe. Britain has had the same foreign policy for the last five hundred years, that is to create a dis-united Europe. In that course we have fought with the Dutch against the Spanish, with the French and Italians against the Germans, the Germans and Italians against the French, the French against the Germans and the Italians. Why should we change?"

"Then why did we join the Magical European Union?" Lucius asked.

"We joined to break it up from the inside. We tried to break it up from the outside but that wouldn't work, now that we are inside we can a complete pig's breakfast of it. We can set the Germans against the French, the French against the Italians, the Italians against the Dutch. The Foreign Office is terribly pleased it's just like old times!"

"Right, what about the five standard excuses?"

"The first one is the one we used in the Charles vs Black case is that there is a satisfactory explanation for everything but security forbids its release. The second, the excuse we use as we don't have any other schools of Magic. It is that it went wrong because Hogwarts suffered budget cuts and it was stretched to cover the salaries of the staff."

"That's not true, is it?" Lucius asked as he wrote this down.

"No it's a good excuse. Then the excuse we used for Calais, it was a worthwhile experiment, now abandoned but not before it had provided much valuable data and considerable employment."

"But that is true, isn't it? No of course it isn't."

"Then the excuse we used for the Munich Agreement, it occurred before certain important facts were known."

"What facts?"

"That Hitler wanted conquer Europe."

"Thought everyone knew that."

Rhesus said,"Not the Foreign Office."

"Five?"

"Then the Charge of the Light Brigade excuse, it was a unfortunate lapse by a individual which is now being dealt with under internal disciplinary procedures."

"This covers everything? Even wars?"

"Small wars." Rhesus replied,"Now you had better get going to the International Education Council."

Lucius nodded as he packed his briefcase and exited the room.

* * *

**Madam Bones' Office**

**Ministry of Magic, Whitehall, London**

**18th September 1992**

Madam Bones read through the report on her desk once again as she tried to pin what exactly had happened towards the end of the Hogwarts year. There accounts from people in Diagon Alley that felt the ground shaking and saw a wave of golden magic spread across the sky.

She turned to the last page in the report and saw that ot detailed strange events that had happened in the past weeks:

_I) A man going by the title of Sorcerer Supreme is investigating the Blacks_

_II) Strange activity has been seen in New York. Boys ranging from the ages of 10-16 have been sighted entering a derelict building._

_III) In Washington there has been a influx of robberies conducted by one gang._

_IV) Lord Black has effectively retired from the Wizengamot until further notice._

_V) There have been rumours that a soldier from WW1 has been sighted in France close to Germany._

_VI) The Empire of the Isles has came out of isolation._

Madam Bones looks at the Auror sitting in front of her and said," Auror Lyons, half of this report is speculations. Lord Black is one-hundred and twenty-one years old. Do you expect him to stay on the Wizengamot till he dies? In his own words,'Hogwarts is my retirement.' Is there anything else that you want to add to this speculation?"

"Yes ma'am. I heard from the Junior Undersecretary that the Deputy Foreign Secretary and Sir Davies aren't informing the Minister of foreign policy." Lyons answered respectfully.

"That is the job of the Foreign Secretary not the his deputy. Anything else?"

"The Department of Justice has had money removed from their vault but then on their budget report it seems it wasn't removed."

"Right enough! Auror Lyons, you are to be put in charge of the Pettigrew Investigation." Madam Bones said with a tone of finality. Lyons bowed her head before sweeping from the room.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hogwarts Theatre**

**Scottish Highlands, Scotland**

**20th September 1992**

O'Brien looked up from the lyrics sheet he was reading and saw that Arcturus had stormed in with Lockhart behind him. The students filled into the room behind them after sharing a few glances. Will looked around up from the piano as he practiced playing the tune to Handel's Messiah.

"Look at your lyrics sheet, students! Then in twenty minutes we practice. Band members go to Professor Gerhorf who will help you practice the tune to this show."

"I will assist the students Arcturus." Lockhart said loudly as he moved over to where Harry and Corvus were looking at their lyrics sheet. "Mr Black, Mr Lestrange be careful on how you sing certain parts."

"You all right Arcturus?" O'Brien asked as he approached his friend.

"That peacock is annoying. How many people do we have in the choir again?"

"146 so far but the first years are still deciding."

Arcturus smirked suddenly,"Gilderoy! If you are so good then why don't you sing the first part after the sinfony."  
Lockhart grinned in return and agreed. "Good. Students get to your places."

Tyler moved to stand in front of the choir as Will prepared to conduct the band. Arcturus nodded and the band began to play 'Sinfony'. Once that piece was finished O'Brien directed Lockhart to where he was meant to be and handed him a binder that held a lyrics sheet.

'~Comfort ye my people, comfort ye. Comfort ye my people.~' Lockhart's voice was so out of tune that the band stopped playing in shock. Will's hands kept moving but music wasn't coming from the instruments.

"Lockhart, get off my stage now! Get back into your classroom." Lockhart rushed out of the room looking furious.

The practice began again carrying on with O'Brien taking his parts back. Soon enough they had got to a part where the choir was singing,'~Worthy is the Lamb that was slain. And hath redeemed us to God by his blood. To receive power and riches and wisdom and strength and honour and glory and blessing. Worthy is the Lamb that was slain. And hath redeemed us to God by his blood.~'

Arcturus leaned back with a smirk on his face.

* * *

**The Royal Palace**

**The Realm of Asgard**

**22nd September 1992**

The squabbling War Council fell silent as Odin with Frigga entered the hall. Odin boomed as he sat down at the head of the table,"Delegates, I wish to thank you for coming to Asgard for this War Council. Early this year, the Bifrost was destroyed by my son which has restricted us from sending the Einherjar from assisting our brother-realms. But that is not the only reason why you were summoned here today, the Gatekeeper has informed me of developments on Midgard.

It has been revealed that several universes have collided into this one, creating a mega-verse. This action was brought about by the actions of Lord Arcturus himself. These actions bring us closer to the events of the Legend of Asmodeus." The monarch finished talking as he saw that Vannaheim hadn't sent a delegate to the Council.

The delegate from Alfheim announced,"King Oberon stands with you All-Father. The White Lady of Vannaheim has sent word to my grandfather saying that their forces have been overrun and the attackers are pushing towards the capital quickly."

"Thank you for your words, Lord Tyr. Have the Faerie Courts contacted your grandfather."

"I am afraid not All-Father. Queen Tatiana of the Seelie Court hasn't contacted us since the destruction of the Bifrost."

Odin nodded gravely as if he feared this,"Lady-" He was cut off as Heimdell rushed into the hall,"Gatekeeper, what is the meaning of this interruption?"

"My Lord, I beg forgiveness but I have news about Loki."

"What news?" Frigga gasped.

"He lives but is under the control of the Mad Titan. In a few days, the Titan is sending him to Midgard to conquer the realm."

Odin ordered,"Thor, you are to go to Midgard and retrieve your brother." He looked inquisitively at Diana who nodded. "Lady Diana shall accompany you as well. I believe she can assist you in getting to Midgard. Am I correct?"

"I can All-Father." Diana answered.

"Thor, go now."

"I will Father." Thor replied as he stood up. Diana took his hand and then pressed the artefact again before they disappeared in a flash of light.

Lord Tyr asked,"Was that wise All-Father?"

"Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't. But it was the best choice at this moment in time. All I can hope for is that both my sons return to me after this."

* * *

**The Continental Hotel**

**1 Wall Street, New York**

**23rd September 1992**

"This the place?" Jack asked.

"Should be." Race muttered in reply as he put his hat back on his head. "Finch, Romeo and I will go up ta the door and ask if we can enter."

The three boys walked up to the entrance to the hotel where the richest people in America were entering the building. The guard at the front asked,"Where do you think you are going kid?"

"We are here to see Bain." Romeo answered confidently.

"Sorry kids, we aren't doing business today. Come back tomorrow as tonight is the gala." 

The guard fell silent as another man in a suit came over and said,"You asked for Bain?"

"We did." Finch replied.

"I will call the manager to come here." The guard pulled out a radio and spoke into ot and requested that the manager came over to the entrance.

Finch turned around and gave the other Newsies a thumbs-up but they didn't come over yet. As he turned back around a man who Finch assumed to be the manager came over and asked,"What is it Wilson?"

"They asked for Bain sir." 

Charon turned around with a inquisitive expression as he ordered,"Bring your friends over."

"Come on!" Race said once he had got back to his friends. When he turned around again Romeo was staring shocked at the suits and dresses the guests were wearing.

"Wilson, Marks I will not be available for the rest of the night. As of now Wilson you are in charge of security for the rest of the night. Do give Misters Astor and Stark my regrets." Charom turned to the Newsies. "Follow me. We shall adjourn to the meeting room."

He then led the group down many corridors and up a few flights of stairs before they arrived at the meeting room. Charon opened the door and allowed them to enter before locking it and saying,"I have to say when Mr Black told me that someone would request to see Bain during the gala, I did not expect that it would be a group of children. Now give me a minute."

The manager picked up the phone and dialed a number before he spoke in fluent Russian, he put the phone down after a few minutes and continued,"Now which ones are Racetrack and Romeo Higgins?" The two boys raised their hands. "Good. Jack Kelly, Crutchie whose real name is Charlie Morris and David Jacob's" 

"I'm Jack Kelly but why are ya asking who we are?"

"Because the man I was on the phone to told me that you can't go to Britain yet. You will have to wail until Christmas to make your way over."

Davey said,"That's basically three months!"

"It is. I have been ordered by Mr Black himself to give you the penthouse room to live in until that time. Where is Mr. Pulitzer, his daughter and Miss. Larkin?"

"They are back at the lodgin' house.'" Crutchie answered.

"Mr. Kelly, send someone to bring them here as I am sad to say that you are in danger from a enemy of-"

"They don't need ta know why." Race interrupted.

"We do want to know!" Albert exclaimed.

"Fine. The Mister Black that he mentioned is mine an' Romeo's Da. He dropped us of at the lodgin' house before he went back."

Charon nodded as he stood up and said,"I shall have a member of staff show you to the penthouse."

As soon as he had exited Jack turned to Race and demanded,"Who knows about ya Da?"

"Spot does. He is the only one."

"Why didn't ya tell us Spot?"

"It isn't my business." Spot replied as he turned to look at one of the many paintings on the wall.

Jack sighed,"Albert, go get the rest." The boy nodded and ran out. "We won't ask anymore if you don't want to talk."

"We will in the future." Romeo answered as Race lit a cigar.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hogwarts Theatre**

**Scottish Highlands, Scotland**

**29th September 1992**

"If you can see the future what do you see in your children's futures?" O'Brien asked.

"I see that Race has a future that effects us all. I wish the end would be different for all of you but in the end we lose. A intervention by a old friend saves you and the newsboys by sending you into another dimension."

"Why are you telling me this? I thought it would change the future of you told someone."

"It won't change the future if the future is fixed in place. The only other reason I can tell you this is because it shall come to pass around one year after I pass.":

"Towards the summer of '96 then." It wasn't a question but a statement.

Arcturus sighed,"Yes. Now we need to go over the ages of the boys that will be your family in the future."

"Okay, who is first?"

"Jack Kelly, age 16, amateur artist and union leader."

"Right." O'Brien wrote that information down on the notebook in front of him.

"Charlie Morris also known as Crutchie, age 15, disabled and best friend who has a crush on Mr. Kelly." Arcturus looked around quickly before carrying on,"Antony 'Racetrack' Higgins, age 15, smoker and in a relationship with Sean 'Spot' Conlon.

Romeo Higgns, age 12, brother and has a crush on David 'Davey' Jacobs. David 'Davey' Jacobs, wants people to believe his is 15. Try and guess his age."

"14?" Arcturus shook his head. "13?"

"Yes. Next is Sean 'Spot' Conlon, age 15, Leader of Brooklyn and I refer to the point I made about Race. Finch, don't know his name but his age is 14, he has a crush on Albert DaSilva.

Albert DaSilva, age 14, also has a crush on Finch. Mush Meyers, age 16, is in a relationship with Louis 'Kid Blink' Ballatt. Finally, Louis 'Kid Blink' Ballatt, age 16, O refer to the same point as Mush."

O'Brien asked,"That all?"

"For now. I don't thin you need to know anything about the others yet." O'Brien nodded and stood up to leave the theatre.

* * *

**The Hogwarts Library**

** Scottish Highlands, Scotland  **

**1st October 1992**

Corvus asked as he sat down,"What did you want to talk to me about?"

"You remember how grandfather sent me those books towards the beginning of the Beltane holidays?"

"I do."

"I think I have discovered the secret he was meant to tell us over Summer but didn't." Harry whispered,"In the Prophecies of Tycho Dodonus, prophecy 167 says:

_In the time of the Headmaster_

_A man of time shall_

_Become a master_

_In the end_

_His sons and husband will_

_Be sent into a new world_

_With the boys of news_

_In the end, they win_

_But must lose first_

_Otherwise victory is out of their grasp."_

"If that is true then it means something happens to us." Corvus said shocked.

"Yes. And it seems grandfather has some adopted sons that we don't know of. It also seems these sons are newsboys and that grandfather will get married in the future to a man."

"I wonder when these events will come to pass and how much they have to lose."

Harry sighed,"Hopefully, we will go out with a fight."

"Just as Uncle Arcturus said,'It is the honour of a Black to die amongst their friends, but it is a privilege to go down with s fight'."

"Just as he said." Harry agreed,"Now I think we should start translating the rest of the prophecies so we can see if they give anymore clues about our future. I do hope that they aren't as bad as this prophecy."

* * *

**The Continental Hotel**

**1 Wall Street, New York**

**2nd October 1992**

Race looked over at his brother, who was staring out of the window of the penthouse and fiddling with his hands. He asked quietly,"What's wrong?"

"I've been thinkin' about Da. D'ya remember him readin' to us when we were in bed?"

"Yeah, I do. I don't see why ya worryin' over that."

"I just thought that he was teachin' us to read and write."

Race caught on immediately,"Ya want to learn to read and write? I thought ya could read as ya told me 'bout Mister Astor."

"I thought I could. But somethin' was reading it to me in my head."

"Odd. I'll ask Davey if he can teach ya. I think he will." Race grinned as he saw Romeo blush. "Somethin' wrong, Rome?

"Nothin' is wrong!" Romeo replied quickly with his cheeks still red.

""Oh I see! You 'ave a crush on Davey don't ya?"

"I might 'ave."

"D'ya know how old he is?"

"No."

"Well, I can tell ya that he isn't 15." Race laughed,"He may be mature but I would say he is 13."

"So he is closer to my age."

"Yep! Try ta get some sleep. We'll need it."

* * *

**Hank Pym's House**

**San Francisco**

**3rd October 1992**

Stephen stepped out of the portal which closed behind him and immediately knocked on the door in front of him. The door opened a few minutes later to a woman with black hair who asked,"How can I help you?"

"Dr. Hope Van Dyne?" The sorcerer replied 

"Yes that is me."

"Dr. Stephen Strange, Sorcerer Supreme of Earth and Master of the New York Sanctum. I am here because I believe you have noticed the dates have changed."

"That is correct Dr. Strange, by my calculations we have moved around 19 years backwards in time."

"Can I ask you about Dr. Arcturus Black?" Stephen questioned as he looked up and down the street.

"Of course. What do you want to know?" Hope answered.

"If I am correct then during the war, Howard Stark and your father worked with Dr. Black." Hope nodded,"Then did your father ever say anything about Dr. Black having two adopted sons?"

"I can't say he did. Dr. Black is the only man that my father speaks of with admiration. But you said you are investigating the movement in time, then how does Dr. Black factor into this?"

"I have a way of seeing into the future. One of those times, I saw a man that was Dr. Black standing in a hall decorated for a window."

Hope smiled,"That is correct. I remember it as my father was invited or will be invited in a year's time. He was marrying a man who had a name like Brien or something." 

Stephen raised an eyebrow before he used his sling-ring to create another portal. As he was about to step through Hope asked,"Can I help you, Dr. Strange?"

"You can if you call me Stephen."

"Then call me Hope." Stephen smiled and gestured for Hope to go through the portal which she did, he then stepped through into the Sanctum where Wong was waiting for him.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Continental Hotel's Ground Floor**

**1 Wall Street, New York**

**9th October 1992**

Charon looked up from his phone as two men in black suits approached him, the tallest one asked,"Are you the man called Winston?"

"I am afraid the Winston is on holiday. But as the manager of this establishment how can I assit you?"

The shorter man growled,"We are here for Higgns and his friends."

"I will have to phone up to tell them that their lift is early by two months."Charon sat up straighter,"I will be one minute."

He dialed a number into his phone and a boy's voice answered,"Yeah?"

"Mr. Kelly, your travel has arrived earlier then expected."

"That's a surprise! Race will be happy."

"Before you come down could I trouble you to get a book for me. It will be on in the third bookshelf, near the doors to the penthouse. Mr. Jacobs might recognise it, the title is: Stanza sicura dietro lo scaffale. It is in Italian but I think Mr. Jacobs will understand what I mean. If he doesn't understand then ask Mr. DaSilva to look at it."

Jack was silent for a few minutes but then replied,"I understand."

"Good." Charon turned to the two men,"They will be down momentarily, please have a drink."

The two men moved over to the bar as Wilson whispered,"Sir?"

"Have some men shadow them. Delay for as long as you can, I need to confirm if they are meant to be here."

"I will have Peters and Ford do it Sir." Charon nodded as he stared at the two men, trying to figure out who exactly they were and who they worked for.

* * *

**The Continental Hotel's Penthouse**

**1 Wall Street, New York**

**9th October 1992**

Jack put the phone back and turned to Davey as he asked,"What is the book?"

"It isn't a book, it is a warning. It seems that the manager doesn't think they were sent by Race's father."

Race asked,"What about my Da?"

"Apparently, some men have arrived to take us to England."

"They aren't his. He is precise an' never arrives early."

Davey nodded,"It seems that is what the manager believes as well. He also said something about a third bookshelf and a book in Italian."

"Smart! Rome, where did Da find us?"

"On Third Avenue, he had a friend from Italy with 'im." Romeo answered as he entered the room.

Davey walked over to the bookshelf mentioned and scanned the books before he found one that had a title in Italian. He pulled it out of the shelf and the shelf swung open to reveal stairs. Davey looked down the stairs and saw that they led to a door that was open, he turned around and called,"Get the rest of the boys! Probably best if we go down here."

Jack nodded and went to go get the others as Race and Romeo walked down the stairs to inspect the door and the room behind it.

* * *

**The Continental Hotel's Ground Floor**

**1 Wall Street, New York**

**9th October 1992**

Charon stopped himself from groaning when he put the phone down, he had just found out that the two men didn't work for Black Enterprises at all. He waved Wilson over and said,"Do not let those men go anywhere near the elevators or stairs. They are not meant to be here."

Wilson nodded and moved away to give out the orders, Charon dialed another number and said,"I require your assistance."

"Charon, I believed that you knew I would be back in two days." Winston replied.

"The problem is that some men saying they work for Mr. Black. I called his office to confirm and they replied that they had sent no one to come here."

Winston was silent for a few moments before he said,"Have you sent the clients in the penthouse to the safe room?"

"I sent them a warning." Charon checked the security cameras,"They are in the safe room."

"Good. Security?"

"They have been warned."

"Then be prepared for anything. I shall get the first flight back to New York. I will be there by tommorow."

"Thank you, sir." Charon placed the phone back and turned his look back to the two men. It rung minutes later and he answered immediately,"Yes?"

"Winston called and told me about your problem." A Italian voice replied.

"Mr. Scaletta, I should have known you would be the one to assist me."

"Now, I can send some of my guys to come to the hotel and deal with them. Or I can have some guys dig into their backgrounds and find another way to end this."

"You would suggest?"

"Ever heard of multi-tasking? I will have my men do both. The ones arriving at your hotel." The Sicilian was silent for a few seconds,"It seems your guests are F.B.I agents, I will have the message sent to the Director and the Bowery King. Unless you have any problems with that?"

"I don't. Thank you for your assistance, Mr. Scaletta."

"Any time!"

As Charon placed the phone down, the two men's hands went down to where their holsters where. Wilson shifted slightly and Charon knew he had drawn his pistol.

The manager sighed as he saw a Mexcian man who was wearing a grey, business suit and was sitting in a chair near the agents, Charon said in a cold voice,"Gentlemen, business is not conducted on these grounds."

Wilson moved quickly as the taller man raised his gun and fired. It was as if time moved slowly as a group of four men entered the hotel, the Mexican man jumped up and drew an assault rifle.

"No need to be so hasty!" The shorter man shouted.

"Just deal with them! I now have to call in cleaning." Multiple gun shots were heard as the two agents dropped to the floor with thuds,"Who sent you?"

"Come on, Charon! You know who sent me!"

"I do, Rook." Charon said the codename with distaste. "I could have dealt with this myself. Mr. Scaletta had already sent some of his men to deal with them."

"Well, Vito didn't have to do that. I was sent here to be the bodyguard of Arcturus' son!" Rook replied excitedly

"Sons, multiple. There are two. Racetrack 'Race' and Romeo Higgins."

"Well, I wasn't told that. Anyway, what floor are they one?"

"Penthouse, in the safe room. Entrance is-"

"I know where it is!" Rook interrupted as he walked towards the elevator.

* * *

**The Continental Hotel's Penthouse**

**1 Wall Street, New York**

**9th October 1992**

Race turned around from his conversation with Spot when he heard a knock on the door. The man on the other side called,"Mr. Higgns? I have a message from your father, he said,"Remember what I told you before I left you at the lodging house.' He hopes you know what he means."

Race opened the door to see Rook standing there with a grin on his face, the boy asked,"Why did Da send you?"

"Apparently, he thought some people worh questionable allegiances would come after you."

"It seems he was right." Davey replied.

"Yep! Now you can go back upstairs. Charon is increasing the security around the place."

As Romeo was walking back up the stairs he looked back and saw Rook typing something into a burner phone.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Wizengamot**

**Ministry of Magic, Whitehall, London**

**19th October 1992**

"Minister Fudge, why was my motion for a debate on the Education Bill denied? But the motion put forth by the Lord Charles to debate removing the Magical Education Committee, agreed to?' Castor sat down as Fudge stood up.

"I agreed to Lord Charles' motion as I agree with him that Magical Education should be put in the hands of the Minister's office. I hope that answers your query."

"It would if you hadn't lied," Gasps were heard from both sides of the house,"Earlier this week, you had an interview with the Daily Prophet. Where you said and I quote,'What Arcturus Black is teaching at Hogwarts is too dangerous for us learn it. It is something of the muggle world that shouldn't be taught in our world.' Perhaps you would like to tell me why you think that before the Attorney General makes his statement."

"It is dangerous! It corrupts our children with fantasies of a world that isn't ours. We shouldn't have it taught at Hogwarts."

Harkin Smith called from the Speaker's chair,"Sir Harzberg, the Attorney General is to make a statement on the bill that is being debated by the Law Commission."

"Thank you, Mr. Speaker." Harzberg began,"I would like to bring the attention of the Wizengamot to the loopholes in the Magical Equalties Act of 1935. For far too long Werewolves, Vampires, House Elves and Centaurs have lived, restricted in their lands by our laws. I find it a disgrace that the creatures that we have fought with centuries ago are now our enemies.

Would any of you noble peers want to be bound by the Centaurs" laws? Not many people would, but if we are not careful then we might have another Goblin Rebellion underway or perhaps even the Vampires might rebel. When the bill is brought before this venerable body, I implore you to keep that in mind and vote in favour of this bill."

* * *

**Hogwarts' Theatre**

**Scottish Highlands, Scotland**

**20th October 1992**

Arcturus tried to not sigh as he watched the first years enter the theatre. O'Brien asked,"How exactly are we going to deal with these students? Will, Tyler, Spencer, Christen and J have all agreed that they shouldn't be acting this year."

"Would it work if we used the first year to prepare the students while second year and above can take part in the shows?"

"That would work. Now, you promised the first years that the most senior members of this department would perform a song each so they get an idea of what they could be."

Arcturus nodded with a grimace but walked onto the stage and announced,"To fulfil my promise to you myself, Professor O'Brien, Professor Coolson, Professor Lacy, Professor Gerhorf, Professor Santiago and Professor Allen are all going to perform a song for you. I believe that I will begin." He bent down and whispered to Will,"Alive."

"Of course you would choose that one. Get ready then."

The lights dimmed as the music started to play, Arcturus walked forward as he began'~What is the feeling of power and drive, I've never known? I feel alive! Where does this feeling of power derive? Making me know why I'm alive?

Like the night, it's a secret. Sinister, dark and unknown. I do not know what I seek. Yet, I'll seek it alone. I have a thirst that I cannot deprive. Never have I felt so alive! There is no battle I couldn't survive, feeling like this, feeling alive!

Like the moon, an enigma. Lost and alone in the night, dammed by some heavenly stigma. But blazing with light! It's the feeling of being alive! Filled with evil, but truly alive! It's the truth that cannot be denied! It's the feeling of being Edward Hyde!~'

The first years were looking around fearfully as they were sure that they heard someone prowling around the theatre as he growled. '~Animals tapped behind bars in the zoo! Need to run rampant and free! Predators live on the prey they pursue, this time, the predator's me!

Lust, like a raging desire. Fills, my whole souls with its curse, burning with primitive fire. Berserk and perverse! Tonight, I'll plunder heaven blind! Steal from all the gods! Tonight, I'll take from all mankind! Conquer all the odds!

And I feel I'll live on forever with Satan himself by my side! And I'll show the world that tonight and, forever the name to remember's the name Edward Hyde! What a feeling to be so alive! I have never seen me so alive! Such a feeling of evil inside, that's the feeling of being Edward Hyde.

With this feeling of being alive, there's a new world I see come alive. It's a truth that cannot be denied, there's no feeling like being Edward Hyde!~'

O'Brien sighed as Arcturus finished,"Of course he would go with that one. At least he didn't go with confrontation otherwise that would have been a very different performance."

"You know how dramatic he can be." Tyler reminded him,"I remember when he played Jekyll/Hyde. It was absolutely magnificent, his voice was very deep when he was Hyde."

"I know. I was Utterson in that while you were Stride."

"Yep! Oh, I'm on now." O'Brien just turned his gaze back to the stage as the band started to play again.

* * *

**The Continental Hotel's Ground Floor**

**1 Wall Street, New York**

**20th October 1992**

Charon didn't react when he felt someone sit down next to him. Winston said,"I believe that now would be a good time to explain why there are teenagers in the penthouse suite."

"Mr. Black told me to put them in that suite. Apparently, two of them are his adopted sons. The others are friends of his sons."

"Did Mr. Black give us any indication on when we would see Mr. Wick?"

"He said that Mr. Wick should come to us in the summer of the next year. He also gave precise instructions that if the High Table tried to get you to step down that you were to tell them no."

"How else would I answer?" Winston reached for the decanter of whiskey and poured himself a glass of it,"Now, Julius in Rome has already been preparing for the war that is to come. So we need to start preparing."

"How would we do that, sir?" Charon asked respectively.

"By having the Director and the Bowery King with their gangs move into the abandoned buildings to the south of this hotel. It will make getting them ready easier." Winston stood up and turned to Charon,"I shall be retiring to my room now. It is the same one I presume?"

"It is the same."

"Good." Winston walked out of the room with the decanter still in his hand.


End file.
